The Reason why I'm running away from you
by Jansu
Summary: What is the real reason for Fay to run away from his country and from Ashura? And what happens when Ashura follows Fay to the Land of Outo? AshuraxFay Warning: shounen-ai and later YAOI/LEMON!
1. Prology

My first English fanfic ever so be gentle I really like serie called Tsubasa and for some reason I found myself writing a fanfic about Ashura and Fay instead of Kurogane and Fay. Well... I still like it. But one KuroFay fic is also coming ;)

Serie: Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle

Pairing: Ashura x Fay

Fiction Rate: M for later chapters

**Prology**

It was a calm and quiet night when he arrived. The land of Outo seemed very peaceful. Man started walking and entered the city gates. When he walked in the city the storm was starting.Suddenly so quiet city was full of strange voices. Oni's have waked and hunters have started their works.

Slowly this man walked through battle area not even noticing flashing lightbeams or swords or loud voices of guns. Only one thing was interesting him.After walking a while he stopped looking around. He looked and looked till he found what he was looking for.

_That aura... There's no doubt about it. It's him._

The wind was blowing in his long dark hair when this man smiled. He turned and started walking towards the place where that aura was. After a mile he finally arrived to right place. And there it was. A little cafeteria.

A sign in front of it said: Cat's Eye.

Man smirked. _How corny_.

He walked to door and stepped inside. A little bell rang when man opened the door.

"Good evening. I'm sorry but we are already closing for this night..." blonde male said after hearing the bell rang.He was cleaning one table and didn't even looked toward door.

"Long time now see, Fay..." man said with a cool voice.

Blonde startled and finally looked at the other man. When he recognized who the man was blonde's face turned white.

"I found you, **_my darling_**..." dark-haired man said smiling devilish.

"_A-ashura_..." Fay whispered terrified.


	2. Fortune telling

_Earlier that day..._

Fay was shopping with Sakura. He carried two paperbacks full of food in his hands.

"Umm... Fay-san. Do you think that we have bought enough food?" Sakura asked quietly. Fay looked at her smiling.

"Yeah. I think so. But remember that our custumers, the hunters, are always hungry after their work. Same thing with our Doggies. You really should see how much food Kuro-pon eats even though he says that he hates my cooking."

Sakura nodded smiling too.

"So are we heading back home now?" she asked.

"You can go ahead. I still have one more thing to do. Oh, and is it too much if I ask you to carry these bags at the café?" Fay asked.

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad if I can do something too." Sakura said taking bags and then she left Fay behind him.

Fay started walking down the street. He still wasn't used to life that they spent in Land of Outo. But there are some things that makes he feel good. And right now he was going to one place that makes he feel good. Fay stopped in front of one darker alley. He walked forward finding what he was looking for. He kneeled down. On the ground were five little kitten.

"Hello there. I'm back." man said giving some food to cats.

"So it is you who have been feeding my cats." strange woman's voice said behind Fay.

"W-what..?" Fay startled and rose up. He looked the woman who was now standing in front of him.

"Thank you. I appreciate what you have done. Is there anything I can do for reward your trouble?" woman asked. Fay shaked his head.

"That wasn't a problem. You don't owe me anything." Fay said.

"Well, can I at least tell your future?" woman asked.

Fay blinked and looked at woman surprised.

"What?"

"Oh sorry. My mistake. Let me introduce myself. My name is Serashidasna and I am a prophet, fortuneteller." woman laughed.

"Umm.. Look Serashi-"

"Call me Sera."

"Fine, Sera. You really don't have to bother. There's nothing interesting about me or..."

"Please, I demand you, mister..."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead." Fay finally gave up.

"Great. Now could you please follow me mister." Sera said clapping her hands together and walked out of the alley. Fay followed her.

After taking few steps Sera entered on building. She opened one door. Fortune telling was written on door.

"Now mister. If you could sit down we can start." Sera said after she had lighted the candles. She pointed toward round table in the middle of the room. As they both sat down Sera tooked her Tarot cards on the table.

"I'm going to use four card fortune telling; past, present, future and advice. It looks like you're in hurry so let's not waste time and start." Sera said while she shuffled Tarot card deck. Sera picked the first card turning it upward on the table.

"This card shows your past. _The Fool_. You have started a long journey. You are also running. I'm not quite sure why. But still it doesn't matter you. Your friends relieves your pain." Sera said looking card and Fay's face.

Fay swallowed and his face was pale.

"Present." Sera said picking other card.

"My, my... You have pretty rough life. Your card is_ The hanged man_..." Sera said with a shade of sadness in her voice.

"Sacrifice. Ghosts from your past are haunting you... You have done something unforgivable and maybe that's why you are running... That's why you feel like you are chained; unable to free yourself but yet you're not struggling. You are already used to your situation."

Fay had started sweating._ Who is this woman? How can she do this? She reads me like open book..._

"Are you alright, mister? Should I continue?" Sera asked. She was worried about Fay's reaction.

"You may leave if you want to."

"No, no. Please, continue." Fay said with a weak voice.

"Very well. Your future." Sera picked third card.

"This is a pleasant surprice. _Lovers._" Fay sighed quietly.

"Even though this card is positive, you have your own inner fight. You have to find a balance in your own personality. Because you have something to wait for your running doesn't matter. You are doing it for love. But you should remember that there is always another choice. Are you satisfied to your... _lover_?" Sera continued her work.

But her last words were too much for Fay. He stood up gasping.

"T-that's enough. I'm leaving... Goodbye." Fay said.

Without looking back he left the room and Sera. Sera smiled mystically.

_Shame that he have to leave. He seemed to be very interesting person... I'm just wondering should I have told him about that dark man..?_

She looked the last card and dropped it because of surprice.

_Death..._

Sera stood up and ran to the street. She looked both sides but there was no sign of blonde man who has left her room. Sighing she returned inside and looked four cards on her table.

_It seems bad, but it all will turn to good._

_**Few hours later...**_

He was alone. Once again. Kurogane and Syaoran have left to kill some oni's and Sakura has left too with her new friend who helped her to carry her bags earlier. Fay was sitting in front of one Cat's Eye café's tables. Quietly he drank his coffee. For the last hours he couldn't get Sera's words out of his head.

_I shouldn't have promised anything. Now those words are going to haunt me... But how on earth she knew so much about me?_

He sighed and suddenly he noticed that he had spilled his coffee on the table. With another sigh he rose and left to kitchen but returned soon with a dishcloth.

He startes cleaning the table. Suddenly the bell rang. Someone had entered the café.

"Good evening. I'm sorry but we are already closing for this night..." Fay said and continued what he was doing.

But after hearing familiar voice he stopped. He answered to other man's words and finally looked at him.

_Oh no. Not again... Leave me alone..._

Fay's face turned white when he looked the dark haired man.

"_A-ashura..._ What are you doing here?" Fay whispered.


End file.
